Destino
by alexis.fragaa
Summary: Logan y Kendall se aman o al parecer eso parece pues cuando por sorpresa Logan logra quedar embarazado todo se complica y el destino parece no jugar a su favor.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Sucesos inesperados

 **Bien les traigo una nueva historia algo diferente a la que publique anteriormente espero les agrade tambien es una historia corta de solo 5 capitulos :* que seran publicados cada fin de semana**

POV Logan

Fue una noche hermosa el haber hecho el amor con Kendall fue lo mas lindo que me ha sucedido ahora mas que nunca me siento completamente unido a el, podria quedarme eternamente abrazado a el con mi cabeza en su pecho mientras lo veo dormir amo tanto a Kendall que me aterra pensar en que algun dia el me deje.

*1 mes despues*

He estado sintiendome mal todo este ultimo mes, he tenido mareos y ascos ademas siempre tengo sueño incluso mas de lo comun si no fuera una locura llegaria a pensar que estoy embarazado.

-¿Logan ya te sientes mejor?- dijo Jo mi mejor amiga quien me esperaba fuera de los sanitarios

-Si, creo que ya estoy mejor- dije tratando de sonar convincente

-¿Seguro? Pienso que deberias ir al medico o por lo menos a donde la enfermera- dijo preocupada

-No, ya se me pasara no te preocupes- dije sonriendole

Ambos caminamos rumbo a clase de arte Jo tenia razon en preocuparse, esto no era nada normal y por mas que buscaba alguna explicacion o alguna enfermedad con esos sintomas todo me arrojaba al mismo loco pensamiento, un embarazo.

Bien debo sacar esta locura de mi mente al salir de clases compre una prueba de embarazo, claro que no le dije ni a Jo ni a Kendall porque me juzgarian loco tal como yo lo hago; un minuto mas y sabe el resultado.

Tome aquella prueba entre mis manos muy seguro del resultado pero al ver aquella prueba no pude evitar quedarme helado.

-Positivo...-dije al aire

Tome aquella prueba y sali del baño rumbo a mi habitacion, me sente al borde de la cama y comence a llorar, no sabia porque ni si eran lagrimas de nerviosismo, de felicidad o de tristeza y frustracion

-Hola Logie- dijo Kendall entrando por mi ventana como habitualmente lo hacia -¿Que te pasa?- dijo al no obtener mi respuesta

-Logan me asustas ¿Que sucede? ¿Que es lo que tienes en las manos?- podia notar el miedo en su voz

Pronto se acerco a mi y tomo aquella prueba entre sus manos.

-¿Que haces con esto Logan? ¿De quien es?-  
-Mia- conteste entre lagrimas y un poco mas tranquilo

-Pero marca un resultado positivo debes estar bromeando- dijo abrumado

-Yo quisiera bromear Kendall pero no, no se como pero al parecer estoy embarazado- dije rompiendo en llanto de nuevo

-No eso no es posible, eso es una idiotez ¿Es una broma cierto? Eso es imposible los hombres no se embarzan- decia frustrado caminando en circulos dentro de la habitacion

-Pues parece que yo si puedo embarazarme Kendall- dije aun entre lagrimas

-Pero ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? ¿Que querias mantenerme a tu lado teniendo un bebe? Pues primero tendria que estar seguro de que es mio o de que esto no es una estupida broma- dijo furico

Eso me dolio, no se de donde saque las fuerzas pero pare de llorar y me levante de la cama encarandolo y soltandole una fuerte bofetada.

-Eres un imbecil, vete de mi casa Kendall-dije rabioso

El solo me miro y salio por donde entro justo cuando se fue rompi en llanto de nuevo.

-¿Como puede pensar asi de mi? Yo que lo amo tanto y justo cuando mas lo necesitaba, cuando mas asustado estoy- dije dolido -Pero aunque este tan asustado, algo tengo seguro, este bebe nacera con o sin Kendall- dije tocando mi hasta ahora vientre plano


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Tomando decisiones

 **Aqui les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia un tanto diferente a lo que he escrito espero les guste ;) :***

Pov Logan

Han pasado dos semanas desde que me entere de mi feliz noticia, dos semanas en que no he vuelto a saber de Kendall pues incluso me ha estado evitando en la escuela, dos semanas en las que los ascos y mareos han disminuido un poco, en las que he notado como mi vientre se empieza a abultar un poco mas, dos semanas en las que mis miedos han incrementado.

-¿Como estan mi mejor amigo y mi pequeño sobrino?- dijo Jo abrazandome por la espalda y tocando mi vientre

-Shhh te he dicho que no digas esas cosas en publico- dije un poco avergonzado

-Lo siento prometo no volverlo a hacer pero toma te traje un pequeño presente- dijo entregandome una gran bolsa azul

Dentro y sin sacar el contenido pude notar un pequeño mameluco amarillo y algunos juguetitos para bebe.

-Gracias Jo- dije abrazandolo -Es el primer regalo del bebe- dije sonriendo

-De nada por cierto ¿Aun no le dices a tu mamá lo del embarazo?-

-No he estado pensando en la mejor manera de decirselo y si te soy honesto me asusta la reaccion que pueda tener- dije preocupado

-Pero si tu mamá es un amor- dijo tratando de tranquilizarme

-Pues si pero jamas ha lidiado con un hijo...embarazado- dije murmurando esto ultimo para que nadie escuchara

Despues de aquella charla la campana sono y ambos corrimos a clases, justo cuando estabamos por llegar al salon de quimica fui interceptado por Kendall.

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo serio

-No lo se ¿Podemos?- dije cortante

-Necesito hablar contigo acompañame a la azotea-dijo jalandome por todo el pasillo

-Bien ¿De que quieres hablar? Creo que ya dejaste todo claro la ultima vez- dije neutral

-Escucha Logan lamento mucho todo lo que paso pero tienes que entender que todo esto de un bebe me asusto- dijo frustrado

-¿Y tu como crees que estaba yo? Te necesitaba mas que nunca Kendall y lo primero que hiciste fue desconfiar de mi con argumentos absurdos- dije dolido

-De verdad perdoname, fui un imbecil pero ya encontre la solucion estuve averiguando sobre algunas clinicas donde practican abortos...- decia aliviado

-¿Aborto? ¿Piensas que quiero abortar a mi bebe? ¿Como porque haria eso?- dije confundido

-Enserio ¿Quieres tener al bebe? Tan joven eso solo arruinaria nuestras vidas-

-Arruinara la tuya porque la mia no, escucha una cosa porque es lo ultimo que te voy a decir contigo o sin ti yo voy a tener a este bebe- dije y me fui de aquel lugar dejandolo ahi solo

En el camino y gracias a las hormonas no pude evitar llorar, no pude quedarme en la escuela asi que a pesar de lo peligroso que podia ser sali corriendo hasta llegar a casa.

Al llegar solo avente mi mochila y azote la puerta deslizandome hasta llegar al suelo e incrementando mi llanto.

-¿Logan? ¿Que te sucede? ¿Porque estas en casa tan temprano?- parece que mamá tambien habia decidido regresar temprano a casa

-Nada, no me pasa nada- dije a pesar de mi llanto

-Por favor Logan estas envuelto en llanto dime que sucede me estas asustando- decia preocupada

-Es que no se como reaccionaras si te digo lo que sucede-

-Vamos cariño sea lo que sea te prometo estar contigo- dijo abrazandome y besando mi cabeza

-Estoy embarazado- dije sin mas ni mas

Todo se quedo en silencio por unos minutos.

-Temia que esto sucediera algun dia- dijo mamá rompiemdo aquel silencio

-¿Que?- dije aun entre lagrimas y completamente confundido

-Escucha hijo se que tal vez no sea el momento pero siempre supe que esto podria pasar- se detuvo y luego continuo al ver mi cara de confusion -Veras cuando naciste el doctor detecto algo un tanto anormal, al parecer habias nacido con una membrana que te permitia procrear hijos- dijo neutral

-¿Y porque nunca me lo dijiste?- dije cesando mi llanto

-Bueno supuse que no seria necesario pense que aun siendo gay tu y Kendall usarian proteccion o se abstendrian hasta estar casados- dijo en tono de reprimenda -Pero eso no es lo importante dime ¿Porque llegaste envuelto en lagrimas?- dijo volviendo a su tono de preocupacion

-Lo que pasa es que desde que Kendall supo que este bebe venia en camino me habia igmorado pero hoy me busco solo para decirme que debia abortar a nuestro hijo y enfurecio mas cuando le dije que no lo haria- dije con mi voz a punto de quebrarse

-Logs mi bebe, hiciste lo correcto se que en este momento estas asustado pero te prometo que yo te apoyare y procurare el bienestar tuyo y de mi nieto o nieta ahora ve a descansar que todo esto podria hacerle daño al bebe- dijo dulcemente

Yo solo obedeci y subi a mi habitacion e inmediatamente me tumbe en mi cama, envie un mensaje a Jo para que no se preocupara.

POV Normal

Por uno de los pasillos de aquella gran escuela una furiosa Jo caminaba a paso acelerado buscando a Kendall Knight.

-Hey tu pedazo de imbecil- dijo tomando del brazo a Kendall para emcararlo y soltarle una gran bofetada

-Hey ¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas loca?- decia Kendall sobando su mejilla

-Eres un imbecil como puedes pedirle a Logan que haga algo como abortar deberia matarte yo con mis propias manos- dijo abalanzandose sobre el

Pero alguien logro detenerla antes de que perdiera la cordura. Aquel chico la alejo de ahi.

-Bajame, Bajame debo darle su merecido- decia Jo pataleando

-Jo ¿Que te sucede? ¿Porque querias golpear a Kendall?- decia un James confundido

-Por lo que le hizo a Logan- decia Jo aun furiosa

-Logan ¿Esta bien? ¿Que le hizo?- decia James cambiando a un semblante preocupado

-Le pidio que abortara- al decir esto ultimo tapo su boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta que no debio haber dicho eso

-¿Como dices?- pregunto James aun mas confundido

-Escucha te dire todo pero debes acompañarme a casa de Logan y prometer que no diras nada ¿Ok?-

Despues de eso ambos chicos salieron del plantel camino a casa de Logan.

POV Logan

Trataba de relajarme pero todo esto de Kendall me agobiaba de pronto oi como tocaban a mi puerta.

-¿Quien?- pregunte

-Somos Jo y James- oi contestar a ambos chicos

¿James?

-Adelante- dije de todas formas

-¿Como estas?- pregunto con una notable preocupacion

-Si ya estoy mejor solo un poco agobiado por lo sucedido- dije sereno

-Logan- hablo James -Jo me dijo lo sucedido- mire acusatoriamente a Jo -Quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites cuentas conmigo y que Kendall es un idiota al hacer lo que hizo- dijo con voz dulce

-Gracias James- dije sonriendo

-Tu mamá nos dijo que debia ser una visita corta para dejarte descansar asi que mejor nos vamos, espero que te mejores- dijo Jo

-Adelantate Jo quiero decirle algo a Logan-dijo James acercandose a mi

Jo solo asintio y salio de mi habitacion.

-¿Que sucede James?- pregunte sonriendo amablemente

El solo me miro detenidamente por unos seguntos y justo cuando iba a preguntar de nuevo que sucedia, el me beso por supuesto me soprendi y no correspondi inmediatamente.

-Me gustas Logan, siempre me has gustado llevaba meses pensando en declararte lo que siento pero Kendall se me adelanto y ahora que el no esta, permiteme ser yo quien este a tu lado, quien te ayude a criar a ese bebe que esperas-dijo al terminar el beso

Yo solo podia mirarlo boquiabierto jamas me espere esto jamas pense que James sintiera eso por mi, no se que rayos decirle.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Enfrentamientos y tragedias

 **He aqui un nuevo capitulo ;) espero lo disfruten :* love ya**

POV Logan

*2 meses despues*

Logre reaccionar para decirle a James que lo pensaria y durante estos dos meses el supo ser paciente, estuvo al pendiente de mi, de cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar para mi bebe ha sido todo lo que me hubiese gustado que Kendall fuera sin embargo desde hace dos meses solo sigue ignorandome, estos dos meses me sirvieron para reflexionar y darme cuenta que corresponderle a James no es mala idea.

Tuve que pedir a un medico que viniera a la escuela para dar una explicacion sobre mi estado pues no pude evitar que todos notaran mi vientre abultado y me miraran algo confundidos.

-Hola Logs ¿Como te encuentras hoy?- decia James parandose a mi lado junto a mi casillero

-Bien un poco adolorido de la espalda y con un gran apetito pero eso es normal desde hace unas semanas- dije con una sonrisa de lado

-Bueno sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites siempre puedes llamarme y yo estare ahi- dijo sincero

-Gracias James no se que haria sin ti y sin Jo, por cierto hay algo que debo decirte- el solo me miro expectante -Hace dos meses me dijiste que te gustaria estar conmigo y dije que debia pensarlo- el solo asintio -Bueno hoy te digo que estoy seguro que te quiero a mi lado James- al terminar de decir esto vi como sus ojos se iluminaron

Pronto me tomo entre sus brazos y comenzo a girar conmigo entre sus brazos no hacia falta preguntar si estaba feliz, unos minutos despues me devolvio al suelo y nos besamos.

-Vaya, vaya no tardaste mucho en buscar alguien que me suplante- esa voz era Kendall

-No se puede suplantar alguien que jamas valio la pena- dije terminando el beso encarandolo

-Pues ni creas que voy a permitir que este sea el padre de mi hijo- dijo con enojo señalando a James

-¿Perdon? ¿Que hijo? ¿El que hasta hace dos meses queria que matara? Desde cuando te nacio el instinto paterno Kendall o es tu orgullo de macho herido el que habla- dije rabioso

-Te lo advierto Logan, no se como pero no voy a dejar que estes con este imbecil y menos que el sea el padre de mi hijo- dijo apretando la quijada y despues marchandose

Yo di un mal paso señal de que me habia mareado.

-¿Estas bien?- decia preocupado James tomamdome entre sus brazos

-Si todo esta bien no te preocupes - dije tranquilizandolo

-Deberia ir a decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese idiota- dijo furioso dando un paso al frente

Yo lo tome del brazo para detenerlo la verdad no vale la pena que se meta en problemas por las idioteces de Kendall.

-No vale la pena James sus idioteces no me afectan- dije y lo abrace

-Pero me llena de rabia que no se canse de fastidiarte-dijo apretando sus puños

-Te ves lindo cuando te enojas- dije soltando una leve risita

El solo hizo un puchero despues de eso la campana sono y ambos fuimos a clase, el dia en general paso rapido estaba por marcharme a casa solo pues James tenia practica de hockey, Jo habia salido con su novio Carlos y realmente estaba muy agotado como para quedarme a ver la practica de James.

-Vaya hasta que te encuentro solo- oi la voz de Kendall hablar a mis espaldas yo solo segui caminando

-¿Que quieres?-dije sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-Podrias si quiera detenerte por favor-

Me detuve tal vez asi no me daria tantos problemas pero continue dandole la espalda claro que el camino hasta pararse frente a mi.

-Quiero que sepas que hablaba enserio esta mañana no voy a dejar que James sea el padre de mi hijo- dijo petulante

-Y yo ya te dije que no es tu hijo dejo de serlo cuando me sugeriste matarlo- dije lleno de rabia al recordar aquel momento

-Pero cambie de opinion y se que tengo derechos sobre ese bebe-

-Tu solp tienes los derechos que yo decida darte y adivina que no te doy ningun derecho sobre MI HIJO- dije haciendo enfasis en esto ultimo

Estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar de nuevo pero el me tomo fuertemente del brazo para impedirmelo.

-Sueltame me lastimas- dije forcejeando

-Escucha Logan primero muerto a dejar que el imbecil de James sea el padre de mi hijo o dejar que se acerque a ti, tu eres solo mio escuchaste- dijo rabioso

-Eres un imbecil- dije forcejeando hasta que logre safarme de su agarre

Sin embargo de pronto di un mal paso y cai boca abajo en el suelo golpeandome el vientre.

-OUCH!-grite retorciendome de dolor en el suelo -Ayudame, me duele- pronto senti como por mi pierna escurria algo

Pronto comence a ver como mi pantalon se manchaba de sangre y es lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de desmayarme.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Solo el amor lastima asi

 **Sean biemvenidos al penultimo capitulo de esta corta historia espero y les este gustando :* gracias**

POV Logan

Jamas les ha pasado que a pesar de no llegar a conocer lo suficiente a alguien logran encariñarse con el o ella pues a mi si aun sin saber que sucederia con mi vida o como podria ser padre logre encariñarme con mi bebe incluso antes de lograr tenerlo entre mis brazos es por eso que ahora que ya no esta siento que estoy muerto en vida.

Tras aquel accidente segun me contaron Kendall me llevo hasta el hospital pero ya era tarde mi pequeño habia muerto, cuando lo supe no pude mas que romper en llanto incluso Kendall rompio en llanto supongo que por la culpa pues de no haber sido por el, de no haberme enboscado como lo hizo tal vez mi bebe seguiria aqui, tal vez aun deberia esperar unos pocos meses mas para tenerlo conmigo pero eso jamas sucedera.

POV Normal

Una agobiada Johanna Mitchell se encontraba en la sala bebiendo te para tratar de tranquilizarse.

-Hola señora Mitchell ¿Como sigue Logan?- preguntaba una preocupada Jo entrando a la casa de los Mitchell

-Igual que desde hace unas semanas, no come, no habla, no duerme si no es con tranquilizantes, llora casi todo el dia y no se despega de la ventana- contesto una agobiada Johanna

-Escuche traje a alguien que tal vez le haga bien ver, antes de que diga algo puede que esta persona ayude Logan a sacar todo su coraje y asi logremos quitarle esa depresion- dijo Jo seria, Johanna solo miro expectante -Pasa- dijo Jo mirando a la puerta

-No creo que sea buena idea Jo- decia Johanna al ver entrar a aquella persona

-Al menos intentemoslo peor no puede ponerse-

-Esta bien- dijo Johanna resignada

POV Logan

-Dije que no queria ver a nadie- respondi al oir como tocaban mi puerta

Pronto la oi abrirse lo que mi hizo apartar mi vista de la ventana y al voltear me encontre con la peor visita de mi vida.

-Logan..- decia Kendall lleno de culpa

-Kendall ¿Que demonios haces tu aqui?- dije rabioso

-Vine a pedirte disculpas la verdad yo...-

-¿Pedirme disculpas? ¿Crees que una disculpa va a devolverme a mi bebe? ¿Crees que tus estupidas y falsas disculpas van a devolverme lo que yo mas he amado? Pero tu que vas a saber de eso, ya obtuviste lo que buscabas mi hijo esta muerto tal como querias ya no debes preocuparte porque tu preciosa existencia se vea perturbada- solte entre llanto, coraje y rabia

-Por favor Logan te juro que yo no queria eso, te juro que me arrepiento de mi actitud estupida por favor perdoname, te lo pido de rodillas si quieres- dijo arrodillandose y rompiendo en llanto -Por favor Logan yo no queria te lo juro-

-Te repito de que me sirve que jures si eso no me va a devolver a mi hijo, el hijo que tu mataste-

-Por favor no seas tan duro Logan, de verdad estoy lleno de culpa por favor perdoname de verdad me siento terrible perdoname por causarte todo esto perdoname- dijo aun de rodillas y con su falso llanto

-Vete- dije seco

-Logan por favor- dijo suplicante

-!QUE TE VAYAS!- grite

Despues de eso se levanto y salio de mi habitacion, me quede mirando por la ventana hasta oirlo irse y decidi bajar.

Mamá y Jo me miraron expectantes como si me hubiesen visto resucitar.

-¿Quien lo dejo entrar?- dije seco

Vi a Jo dar un paso al frente yo camine hacia ella.

-Gracias por tratar de ayudarme pero te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez asi- solte aun seco y volvi a subir a mi habitacion

Un dia mas mirando por la ventana hasta que el sol se va, no tengo idea si quiera porque lo hago, no se que espero tal vez algo que me diga que todo es un sueño, que es mi peor pesadilla, que mi hijo aun esta dentro de mi pero lo peor de todo es que yo mismo me hago daño.

POV Normal

Logan se alejo de aquella ventana caminando hacia el baño desde un estante tomo un frasco de tranquilizantes camino de vuelta a su habitacion abrio aquel frasco y vertio un puño de pastillas en su mano.

-Voy por ti mi pequeño, voy a encontrarte- fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo al aire

Despues tomo aquellas pastillas y se tumbo sobre la cama esperando poder pronto reunirse con su bebe.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Tu, siempre tu

 **He aqui el ultimo capitulo de esta corta historia espero les haya gustado, fue un placer haber leido sus reviews de nuevo y saber que cuento con lectores grandiosos ;) muchas gracias**

POV Logan

-¿Porque hiciste eso Logs?- decia James a mi lado en aquella cama de hospital

-Solo queria ver a mi bebe James se que fue estupido pero fue la unica solucion que encontre- dije cabizbajo

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es sentirme completamente relajado y todo volviendose borroso a mi al rededor para despues volverse negro.

Aunque no lo crean los minutos que dure inconciente pude ver los ojos de mi pequeño y oir lo que supongo era su tierna risa pero no recuerdo mas solo que sus ojos eran hermosos.

Segun me dijeron unos minutos despues de tomar aquellas pastillas James me encontro, me tomo entre sus brazos y me trajeron en el auto de mama hasta este hospital.

-Logan se que este dolor que sientes es horrible pero tomar la salida facil a veces es la peor, no quiero que te enojes pero creo que debes ir a terapia para superar esta depresion- dijo preocupado

Yo solo lo mire dulcemente y asenti, despues de eso James se fue y yo me quede dormido necesitaba descansar.

Tan pronto cerre los ojos comence a adentrarme en un sueño, un sueño diferente a todos los que recordaba, en este sueño me encontraba en un bello campo lleno de girasoles mientras el aire soplaba y el sol estaba en su maximo esplendor; pronto escuche la misma risa tierna que adjudique a mi hijo corri por aquel lugar tratando de encontrarlo pero no habia nada.

-¿Hay alguien ahi?- grite al aire pero solo se escucho la risita de nuevo

-Debes perdonar a Kendall- decia la dulce voz de un niño que supuse era mi hijo

-¿Perdonarlo? Pero si el te lastimo es por el que no vas a estar entre mis brazos- dije un tanto esntristecido

-El no me lastimo, el no sabia lo que podia causar aunque no me hubiera querido yo siempre guardaria un lugar en mi corazoncito para el, porque fuera de ti jamas ha habido nadie que ame a Kendall de verdad- dijo aquella pequeña voz que sonaba muy sabia

-Pero no se si pueda el te arrebato de mi- dije aun triste

-Por favor el no tiene a nadie que lo ame y el que tu no lo perdones lo hace sentir muy solo pero no me arrebato de ti un dia nos volveremos a encontrar- dijo alegre

Despues de eso desperte encontrandome con Jo a mi lado.

-Quiero ver a Kendall- dije seguro de mi

Ella no titubeo solo salio de aquella habitacion para llamarlo.

POV Kendall

La unica compañia que me queda es esta vieja guitarra regalo de la abuela, la unica persona que siempre me quizo antes que Logan, de verdad no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que provoque fui un completo imbecil que no tiene perdon ni justificacion.

Oigo sonar mi celular veo el numero de Jo en la pantalla y contesto rapidamente.

-¿Hospital? ¿Que sucedio? ¿El esta bien? ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? El pidio verme, esta bien voy para haya- dije terminando la llamada

Rapidamente cambie mi ropa, tome las llaves de mi auto, mi telefono y sali directo al hospital pense avisarle a mis padres pero para ser ignorado no gracias.

POV Logan

Jo me aviso que Kendall viene para aca asi que lo espero pacientemente, cuando James se entero de que queria ver a Kendall planeo hacer guardia en la puerta de aquel cuarto de hospital lo cual me parecio exagerado de su parte ademas todo lo que debo hablar con Kendall es demasiado personal.

Ahi esta lo veo entrar con una mirada suplicante de perdon llena de dolor y culpa.

-Logan yo...te pido perdon una vez mas se que eso nada remediara pero...- decia culpable

-Te perdono Kendall Knight pero ahora debes saber si te perdonas tu mismo- dije serio

-No se si me pueda perdonar haber sido un imbecil, haber dejado ir al chico que mas me amo y al que mas ame, no se si me perdone que por mi culpa estes aqui- dijo comenzando a llorar

-Acercate- dije dulcemente

El se acerco y se sento a mi lado, yo tome su mano.

-Trata de perdonarte Kendall sabes a pesar de todo esto creo que aun te amo aunque sea un poquito- dije acariciando el dorso de su mano

-No me merezco tu poco amor Logan porque yo no se amar jamas he sabido lo que es ni si quiera mis padres logran amarme- dijo lleno de dolor

-Escucha- dije llamando su atencion -Tu como todo el mundo mereces ser amado, hagamos un trato- el me miro expectante -Ambos iremos a terapia para superar todo esto pero mantendremos la distancia para que esto sea saludable para ambos y en determinado momento si aun lo queremos asi o si el destino nos lo permite volveremos a estar juntos ¿De acuerdo?- dije mirandolo fijamente a los ojos

El solo asintio, antes de que se fuera le di un beso que seria el ultimo si no nos volvemos a ver pero algo me dice que Kendall no saldra de mi vida tan facilmente.

*2 años despues*

Tanto a pasado en estos dos años el acuerdo entre Kendall y yo funciono demasiado bien tanto que hace mucho no se de el, por recomendaciones del psicologo cambie de escuela y Jo junto conmigo pues se nego a dejarme solo.

Asi que eso contribuyo demasiado bien para poner distancia con Kendall.

Sali un tiempo con James pero la verdad no funcionabamos como pareja funcionabamos mejor como amigos y eso somos.

Estoy por comenzar mi segundo año en la escuela de medicina especializandome en pediatria, despues de la graduacion decidi mudarme a San Diego vivir cerca de la playa me haria mucho bien justo despues de mi graduacion trate de buscar a Kendall pero segun James se decia que habia huido de su casa apenas cumplio 18 trate de contactarlo pero al parecer se lo trago le tierra.

Justo ahora me encuentro en mi paseo vespertino por la playa como todos los fines de semana para relajarme un poco de la escuela.

-¿Logan?- esa voz

Voltee para ver si mis oidos no me engañaban y al verlo ahi frente a mi me era imposible creerlo.

-Kendall- dije corriendo hacia el y lanzandome a sus brazos

-¿Que haces aqui?- pregunte emocionado

-Bueno acabo de crear mi sello discografico independiente y tengo mi primera presentacion aqui en San Diego-

-Eso es genial ¿Pero donde te habias metido? Porque no me buscaste al terminar la terapia- dije un poco trsite

-Porque jamas termine la terapia y la verdad me daba un poco de miedo volverte a lastimar- dijo cabizbajo

-¿Porque no terminaste tu terapia?- dije curioso

-Bueno las cosas en mi casa se pusieron peores mis papas discuitian cada vez mas, ambos bebian todos los dias y no soporte aparte de eso los golpes asi que apenas cumpli los 18 hui de la casa- dijo aun cabizbajo

-Sabes sonare un poco repetitivo pero ¿Porque no me buscaste? Yo te hubiera apoyado-dije tomando su barbilla para conectar su mirada con la mia

-Me sentia avergonzado y te repito que tenia miedo de volverte a hacer daño ademas hasta donde yo sabia tu salias con James asi que no quise buscarte- dijo con ligeros celos en su tono de voz

-Sali con James un tiempo pero despues cambie de escuela y las cosas no se dieron mas-

-Ya hablamos mucho de mi ¿Que me cuentas de ti? ¿Que haces en San Diego?- dijo curioso

-Bueno estoy estudiando medicina vivo aqui desde hace dos años junto con Jo-dije sonriendo dulcemente

-Medicina ¿Eh? Jamas te imagine como doctor ahora se a quien visitar cuando me sienta mal- dijo picaro

-Pues a menos que se sienta mal tu niño interior porque estoy especialisandome en pediatria- dije divertido

Ambos soltamos una carcajada para despues quedarnos un buen rato en silencio aquel silencio nos envolvia y de pronto ambos nos besamos, un dulce beso romantico.

-¿Te gustaria que volvieramos a empezar?- dijo al finalizar aquel dulce beso

-Me encantaria- dije sonriendo dulcemente

-Y tal vez podamos tener otro bebe- dijo un tanto temeroso

-No- trago saliva -Uno no, los suficientes como para armar una banda de rock- dije divertido

*10 meses despues*

-Vamos Logan tu puedes, puja- decia Kendall apretando mi mano

Yo solo podia concentrarme en traer a mi pequeño al mundo, pujaba lo mas que podia hasta que unos minutos despues por fin escuche el llanto de mi bebe.

Unas horas despues desperte en una cama un poco mareado.

-Al fin despiertas- dijo Kendall entrando con mi pequeño en brazos -¿Listo para conocer a nuestro hijo?- yo solo asenti

Pronto deposito entre mis brazos a aquella creaturita cuyos ojos se abrieron inmediatamente al sentir mis brazos. Esos ojos, los mismos ojos con los que habia soñado creo que no tuve que esperar mucho para volver a verlos.

-¿Y ya decidiste cual sera su nombre?- dijo Kendall con sus ojos sobre nuestro hijo

-Kaiden como planeaba ponerle a nuestro primer bebe- dije acariciando el rostro de mi bebe

-Te amo- dijo Kendall y me beso -Los amo- dijo besando la frente de nuestro pequeño

Creeran que soy un idiota por perdonar a Kendall pero en realidad el tiempo me hizo comprender que de nada sirve el rencor y que haberse comportado de la manera en que lo hizo no era culpa suya.

No cabe duda que el destino es grande, cuando algo debe ser siempre sera, no puedo esperar para ver lo que el destino traera para mi y Kendall y por suepuesto para nuestro lindo bebe.


End file.
